


艾伦all战士队①（更至③）

by Eydenlily



Series: 伦all战士队 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, 已捉虫, 炼铜全是炼铜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *内含各种既视感和炼铜（？）完全是满足醒脾的产物，请大家自主避雷啊！现实中炼铜绝对不！可！以！*目前进度：艾伦×玛律塞尔，艾伦×贝尔托特，艾伦×贾利亚德兄弟，艾伦×吉克计划：艾伦×莱纳，阿尔敏×贝尔托特，让×莱纳，女孩子们有点下不了手orz【每一节的前后顺序无关文中的时间，只是按着我脑洞生成的顺序排的……】之前写的乱七八糟……重新修改过了x
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Bertolt Hoover, Eren Yeager/Marcel Galliard, Eren Yeager/Porco Galliard
Series: 伦all战士队 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	艾伦all战士队①（更至③）

一群十二岁上下的孩子穿着单衣，挤在卡车车厢里，这原本是用来运送士兵和弹药的，现在战争结束了，徒留一片狰狞的弹孔，诉说着它的过去。

起初没有人说话，孩子们一个紧挨着一个，把头埋在膝盖上，在这小小年纪就为自己的命运迷茫起来。直到卡车轰轰地驶出城镇，开上大路，他们才总算有精神了些。

有个孩子说他们要去的地方有一座大大的别墅，甚至还有花园，大得能让一个人在里面迷路，每天都有园丁去侍弄那些娇贵的花花草草。

孩子们七嘴八舌地发表着意见，这大概是孩童特有的乐观和天真——也许即将到来的生活并非想象中那样可怕。

贝尔托特忍不住抽起鼻子，临走前祖父悲痛欲绝的神情依然挥之不去。莱纳坐在他旁边，脸上倒看不出不安的神色，一副毅然决然的样子。

倘若能被某位【长官】相中，成为他的妻子，为他生下孩子——那么今后不止是自己，家人们也能过上富足的生活。

终于，他们在天黑之前赶到了目的地，然而没有一个人猜对，这儿并没有什么别墅，因为那简直是——一座城堡。（原谅这些孩子，他们从没有见过庄园）

孩子们互相搀扶着从车上下来，两个穿制度的人像是掐准了时机，向这边走来，命令他们排成两列。接着孩子们被带进高高的铁门，沿着乳白色的石板路前进，两边是看不见边的草地和松树林。气派的宅邸前竖着一个人像大喷泉，一辆黑色的车歪歪扭扭地泊在跟前。

他们自然是不能从正门进去的，一个苦瓜脸的女人接管了他们，她扬着下巴，仿佛脖子动不了似的，不太满意地扫视着这群瘦了吧唧的小孩，领着他们顺着围墙来到后园。

这里实在太大了，莱纳一路上张望个不停，还是记不住进来的路是怎样的。阳光褪得很快，石砌的墙壁高耸又昏暗，孩子们纷纷握住同伴同样发着抖的小手。

眼前就是他们的“新家”了，几个佣人打扮的人守在木制平房前，看上去已等候多时了。男孩女孩们被分成两拨，分别住进不同的房间——都是大通铺，宽敞得吓人，他们甚至可以在里面踢球，当然这是不被允许的。

贝尔托特紧依着莱纳，希望能被分到和伙伴们邻近的床铺，玛律塞尔也紧紧抓着他弟弟的手。

这里的规矩森严，不得违抗。那个自称【主管】的女人告诉他们，不听话的孩子会受到惩罚。

认清你们的处境，她说。

你们要学的东西很多，要做的事情也很多，别以为你们是来享乐的。她一字一句地说道。

男孩子排着队站在台阶下，听她讲了整整半个钟头，这才被放了进去。他们不敢推搡吵闹，按照排队的顺序选定了自己的床铺。

今晚，他们被允许度过最后一个自由的夜晚，等到太阳升起之时，他们就不再属于自己了。

第二天清早，每个人都领到两套崭新的衣服，和一些生活用品。这大概就是他们的制服了，莱纳伸手抚平裤腿上细小的皱褶，象牙白的衬衣要好好扎进裤腰里。

很多孩子是头一次拥有一身崭新的、属于自己的衣服。

如何讨好【长官】是重要的必修课，也是最主要的教学内容。除此之外，他们还必须承担起整座庄园的一切杂务和脏活。

“你们每天都要洗澡，身上绝对不允许有异味。”主管皱起鼻子，嫌恶地说：“里里外外都要洗，要是让我发现谁偷懒——”

她那瘦削的下巴指向庭院中间的大榕树，眼珠子咕噜地转了一圈，接着说：

“我会把他吊在树上，好好给你们做个示范。”

男孩们都低下头不敢出声。贝尔托特忍不住问莱纳阿尼她们去哪儿了，莱纳说也许女生要学的东西和他们不一样，所以去别的地方了。

他们学了两个月的礼仪，才被放进那座迷宫般的大宅里。不合格的人又坐上来时那辆黑黢黢的卡车，他们将被送回到家人身边，也许吧，至少主管是这么说的。

男孩们又拿到了新衣服，这次还有双锃亮的小皮鞋，但只有在室内行走才能穿它。

每天早上听当值的领班训完话，孩子们从小门挨个进入到“城堡”中，在晨铃敲响之前抵达各自负责的区域，开始一天的工作。擦地板、擦玻璃、擦屋内的一切陈设，几个来自雷贝里欧的孩子——贾利亚德兄弟、贝尔托特、莱纳，他们都表现得不错，可以不用干重活。莱纳觉得偶尔喂喂马也不坏，但显然的是——在室内遇上【长官】的机会更多。

女孩们也同样在房屋内做事，但不可以和男孩子讲话，贝尔托特一眼就找到了阿尼，她的金发还是那么显眼，皮克也在她身边。

黑发男孩悄悄地挥了挥手，看到她们都平安就再好不过了。

不可以随便交谈，不可以去超出工作范围的地方。

男孩的脚踝上系着铃铛，女孩的在脖子上，每动一下就会发出清脆的响声。况且除了他们，房屋里还有别的佣人，一切抱着侥幸的小动作都是自讨苦吃。

他们都知道那些“惩罚”有多可怕，没有一个人敢以身犯险。

那一天，莱纳正踮着脚去擦窗玻璃，他累得手脚发酸，不明白这些窗户为什么非要做得又高又大。然后，只是偶然——他透过窗户看见了那辆黑色的轿车，和他刚到这里那天一模一样。

就在莱纳看得发愣的时候，响铃急促地催了起来，他还没来得及去看车里的人长什么样，接着是一连串清脆的铃铛声，愈来愈近。很快，男孩女孩们在走廊上排成整齐的一列，等待着指示。

“你们运气不错。”主管破天荒地对他们笑了，笑得神秘莫测，“这是你们第一次见到那位大人，好好表现吧。”

莱纳立刻忐忑起来，背上不禁冒出冷汗，其他人也是同样。几个平常调皮捣蛋的好奇地探着头，却又不敢做出太大的动作，好像将有怪物从走廊那端进来似的。

片晌，有人听见军靴踏在地板上的声音，他们立刻站直，不敢再乱动了。

那声音逐渐清晰起来，倒计时一般敲在所有人的耳膜上。

他来了。莱纳用力地低下眼睛，他只知道那位【长官】姓耶格尔，是立下无数战功的大人物，手上沾满了敌人和同族的鲜血。这么可怕的一个人，会长什么样子呢？

这个时候抬头一定可能会冒犯到他，莱纳拼命忍住好奇，默默催促他走快些。

莱纳知道自己没什么优势，既没有高挑的身材，也没有女孩子那样漂亮的脸蛋，更不擅长用甜言蜜语蛊惑，但至少——他怀着真诚和热情。

脚步声停下了，莱纳疑惑地拿余光瞟了一眼，视野里出现一双深黑的皮靴，上面点缀着金属的装饰物。

那双腿就停在离莱纳不远的地方。

“你在看什么？”

那个人说话了，声音竟然那么年轻，仿佛还是个少年。

“他们都低着头，为什么你不？”

——看来有个蠢蛋要倒霉了。

“回长官，我只听过您的名字，却从未见过您的相貌，所以，很……好奇。”

莱纳震惊地扭头一看，回话的那人竟然是波尔克，他知道自己在说什么吗？

然而【长官】似乎并没有生气，甚至笑了一声，他问：“你叫什么？”

“……波尔克。”

旁边的人撞了他一下，他连忙又补充道：“长官，我叫波尔克·贾利亚德。”

男人应该是点了点头，没再说话，像是对剩下的人没什么兴趣的样子，莱纳只看到披风的一角从眼前一闪而过，那人已经不见了。

莱纳盯着走廊尽头看了好一会儿，然后听到玛律塞尔着急的声音。

“波尔克，哥哥之前不是说了很多次——”

“我知道！可他又没说过不准看他。”男孩很不服气似的，委屈地看着他哥哥，“这不也没把我怎样嘛……”

玛律塞尔张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。其他人如梦初醒般围了上来，七嘴八舌地问波尔克【长官】到底长什么样，有多高？年纪多大？英俊吗？男孩被闹得有些郁闷，一把把他们都推开，喊道：

“和你们一样两只眼睛一张嘴，没什么特别的！”

“吵死了！小混蛋们，该干什么干什么去！”主管刺耳的声音破空而来，孩子们不禁缩起脖子，惹到她可没有好果子吃。

贝尔托特小声感慨真是虚惊一场，而莱纳从头到尾都没有说话，他满心都是波尔克和【长官】讲了话，甚至忘记了为他的同伴担心一下。

不仅如此，【长官】还问了波尔克的名字！

莱纳不甘心就这么承认波尔克比自己更优秀，然而事实摆在眼前——他已经被甩在了后面。

【艾伦＆玛律塞尔】

礼拜四轮到玛律塞尔打扫门厅，价格昂贵的花瓶顺着台阶摆了一路，扶手上的雕刻别出心裁，却十分为难打扫它的人，也不知道主人家是出于什么心思做了这样的摆设。

他小心地在这些珍贵的玩物间移动，跪在地上擦那些比他年纪还大的木地板。

身后传来叮呤当啷的响声，门猝不及防地开了，玛律塞尔本以为是主管，当他抬起头却看见一个陌生的男人。

几秒钟后他意识到那就是这座庄园的主人。

玛律塞尔很快镇定下来，他顺势跪行过去，恭敬地为对方擦掉靴子上的灰尘，见对方没有进一步指示，才继续解开军靴的皮扣。

“欢迎回来，大人。”

玛律塞尔只偷瞄了一眼，对方比波尔克描述的还要英俊许多，只是那双有些阴鸷的灰眸令他禁不住心弦紧绷。

“你也是贾利亚德家的？”

“是的。”

“之前那个是你弟弟？”

“是……是我平时没好好管教他，没想到冒犯了您。”

这大大超出了玛律塞尔的预料，那已经是一周前的事了，没想到【长官】还记得，他只希望这位看不透情绪的大人不要追究才好。

像是偏要不如他的意，对方继续说：“你们父母怎么舍得把两个儿子都送来？”

玛律塞尔为对方换上室内穿的皮鞋，斟酌着答道：“因为弟弟他很粘我，硬要跟来……”

“看来你们感情很好。”

“大、大人，波尔克太孩子气了，请您别怪罪他……”

男人停下欲走的脚步，低头看着他。

“你觉得我生气了？”

男孩一时不知如何作答，对方的语气让他几乎听不出这是个问句。

更加超乎想象的事发生了，【长官】伸出手摸了他的头。那只戴着皮手套的手掌在他头顶拍了拍，玛律塞尔的心脏都快停跳了。

“你们本来就是孩子，这种程度的任性我还是允许的。”

“大人……”

“站起来。”

玛律塞尔赶紧照做，跪得太久的双腿有些发麻，膝盖也被磨红了一片。

【长官】是个身材高大的男人，玛律塞尔只齐他胸口下面。男孩垂着脑袋，对方上下打量着他，末了说道：

“你看起来很不放心，那就给你个——替弟弟弥补'过错'的机会好了。”

男人脱下自己的风衣递到玛律塞尔手上，沉甸甸的，他都不知道要怎么走路了。

他们这些【贡品】本不能随意触碰这房子里的东西，除非主人允许。玛律塞尔像抱孩子一样抱着那件衣服，亦步亦趋地跟着，淡淡的香气混着烟味缠着他的鼻子——或许他是第一个“得此殊荣”的孩子。

【长官】的房间在顶楼，与楼顶的花园相通，这一层也是他们不能踏足的地方。

玛律塞尔跟着男人进去，踮着脚把风衣挂在衣架上，有模有样地理了理——从前在家里，父亲回到家时就是这样做的。

“到这儿来，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫玛律塞尔，大人。”

对方点了下头，解开衬衫的腕扣。

“那我也告诉你我的名字，艾伦，在这个房间里你可以这么叫我。”

“这、可是……”

男人逼压的眼神阻止了他继续说下去，玛律塞尔顺从地点点头，只要是【长官】的命令，就要服从。

艾伦取下帽子，随手扔在床头柜上，玛律塞尔这才发现他是把长发扎成一束的。

“你看起来很机灵，一定是学得最好的。”男人在床边坐下，向他伸出手，说：“告诉我，他们都教了些什么？”

男孩迈出脚步，宛如提线木偶一般走到主人身边，虽然他早已做好了准备，但紧张是在所难免的。

他面对着考官慢慢跪下来，脑子里回想着被训练着做了无数次的那些事，在心里给自己打气。如果【长官】能喜欢上他，波尔克就不用再遭罪了。

没什么好怕的，就和之前做过的一样。

可是叫做艾伦的男人并没有那么好心，就在玛律塞尔伸出手时，他突然抬起脚，将两条腿叠在一起，平整的裤腿上没有一丝皱褶。

这是对他的考验吗？男孩慌了一瞬，紧接着收回手，他对面前这个人几乎一无所知，每一个举动都有可能惹怒对方，但无论如何，他已经没有退路了。

玛律塞尔近乎虔诚地吻了吻艾伦搭在大腿上的手指，缓缓抚上皮鞋的鞋尖，试探性地将手探进了裤管里。

他把头轻靠在对方膝头，猫儿似的蹭了蹭，艾伦似乎很满意地刮着他的耳朵。

玛律塞尔壮起胆子抚摸起对方的小腿，手指在膝盖窝的软肉上挠着，他小心地抬起头，那双冷漠的灰瞳里多了些别的东西。

男孩直起身子，细细的脚踝撑着整个身体，不住的抖动，两个金属铃铛伴奏似的响起来。他吻着男人的大腿，嘴唇磨着那略有些粗糙的布料，成年男性独有的气息逼得他一阵心悸。

看样子他的“努力”得到了认可，男人放下腿，允许他继续展示所学的“技巧”。玛律塞尔按捺住手腕的轻颤，解开那条看起来很昂贵的皮带，他轻轻把身体挤进男人两腿之间，向前探去。艾伦还没有勃起，但那玩意儿在玛律塞尔看来已经够可怕了。他咽了口唾沫，把对方的性器含进了嘴里。

咸咸的，一股奇异的味道在嘴里扩散开来。玛律塞尔舔了舔顶端的小孔，接着顺着柱身往下舔去，他的表情很认真，艾伦忍不住起了点恶作剧的心思。

“玛律塞尔，别用手。”

“诶、”男孩抬起头，错愕了几秒，然后应声道：“是……”

他只好乖乖把手收回去，小小的舌尖努力地在男人的生殖器上打转。他复又含住那东西，感觉到它在自己嘴里逐渐硬挺、膨大起来。说不害怕是假的，玛律塞尔恨不得现在就转身逃跑，但他不能。

“嗯……嗯嗯……”

对孩童来说那器物还是太大了，男孩的嘴被撑得满满的，涎液不受控制地从嘴角溢出来，他努力地吞咽着，也只能含住对方的一半。

他吐出艾伦的阴茎，喘了两口气，又含进去，有些笨拙地吮吸舔弄着。男人享受地舒了口气，往前顶了顶腰，玛律塞尔差点被顶得干呕起来。

艾伦抚摸着男孩剃得整齐的后脑勺，那动作看起来几乎是饱含爱意的，男孩压抑着不舒服的呜咽声，两手只能紧紧抠住床沿，缺氧让他头晕眼花，睫毛上挂起了泪珠。

“唔……呜呜……嗯、呜……”

小巧的鼻翼急促地翕张着，他快要窒息了，喉咙又痛又麻，连抵抗那东西入侵的本能都失去了。他总是含不好，一不小心就让那可怖的性器滑了出去，阴茎拍在他脸上，蹭上一堆不明来处的水渍。

男人按住他的头飞快抽送了几下，射了出来，玛律塞尔连忙捂住嘴，强忍着恶心，把那堆腥膻的稠液咽了下去。这也是主管对他们的要求之一，【长官】的精液是宝贵的东西，要么从上面的嘴进去，要么用下面那张嘴接受。

“大、大人……咳、”

眼泪迷糊了视线，玛律塞尔捏起袖子揉了揉眼睛，失神地看着对方。

他……满意了吗？

男人已经平复了呼吸，忽而捏住男孩的下巴，吻了他。

这是真正意义上的一个吻。玛律塞尔吓坏了，动也不敢动，连呼吸都止住了，磨得发红的嘴唇被男人含着，对方滚烫而极具侵略性的舌头压着他的，仿佛要把他身体里所有的氧气都抽空一样，深深的，可怖的一个吻。

“哈……哈……呼……”

就在玛律塞尔觉得自己快要昏过去的时候男人放开了他，艾伦咂了咂嘴，露出个嫌恶的表情，对他说：

“以后别吞下去。”

“呼……是、是。”

艾伦托着他的腋窝把他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上，玛律塞尔不敢乱动，只伏在对方肩头轻轻地喘气。

“好孩子。”

男人摸了摸他发红的眼角，安慰似的拍着他的腿。但那对鹰隼般的瞳孔里仍旧没有丝毫温度，玛律塞尔不敢与他对视太久，那会让他动摇。

庆幸的是，男人就此放过了他，对他说“今天就到这儿吧，你可以回去了”，玛律塞尔如获大赦般松了口气，他并没有忘记必要的礼仪，恭顺地退了出去。

男孩扶着墙壁慢悠悠地走回去，脑袋还是晕乎乎的，他无自觉地摸着自己的嘴唇，颚骨的阵痛，舌尖的热度，彼此纠缠得一塌糊涂。

主管站在回廊尽头看了他一眼，玛律塞尔这才想起他的工作还没有做完，今天一定会被罚的，但他觉得值得。

然而那刻薄的女人也仅仅是看了他一眼，扔下一句“把自己收拾一下”就走开了。

玛律塞尔读不懂那个眼神，他开始变得看不懂这座庄园里的每一个人。

tbc.

【艾伦＆贝尔托特】

贝尔托特并不喜欢艾伦。 

起初只是有些害怕，后来逐渐开始嫉妒。他并不是真心来这里的——又有几个人是呢？可莱纳不一样，每当看到那个金发男孩眼里的光芒，贝尔托特都会情不自禁地悲伤起来。

艾伦·耶格尔会毁了他的朋友。

他同样不喜欢艾伦的朋友，那个金色短发的男人，据说可能会成为史上最年轻的枢机卿。大家都说他是天使的化身，可贝尔托特不这么觉得，他说不出什么理由，但就是直觉地认为那男人并不如表面那样单纯，大人们常说的“物以类聚”不是没道理的。

那个叫阿尔敏·阿尔雷特的男人偶尔会登门造访，这种时候贝尔托特就会祈祷自己被派去扫马厩，这样就不用与那两人碰上。

“你这样最后可是会被遣返的。”——莱纳很是担忧，贝尔托特也觉得自己的行为很矛盾，但抗拒心却一次次地占了上风。

也许命运之神不会放过任何一个想钻空子的人。那是在圣恩日的前夕。

为了纪念伟大祖国的光复，女王将这一天定为“圣恩日”，是人们感恩始祖将自己从奴役与战乱中解放出来的日子。对一部分艾尔迪亚人来说倒是挺讽刺的。

【长官】贴心地给每一个孩子都准备了礼物，他们要在圣恩日当天用这些礼物来装扮自己。孩子们排着队从【主管】手上领到一个包装精美的盒子，一个个兴奋得像只撒欢的小羊羔，主管捂着耳朵从起居室里逃了出来，嘴里嘟囔囔地走了，她没有阻止孩子们的胡闹，毕竟一年也就这么一次。

“贝尔托特，让我看看你的！”

“啊，我还没有拆……”他边说边撕掉包装纸。莱纳收到了一对金丝流苏的耳环，他显然不太喜欢，他连耳洞没有！可阿尼跟皮克都不愿意和他换。

“这，这个是……”

“哇……”

连贾利亚德兄弟都围了过来，贝尔托特害羞地把衣服塞回了盒子里。

“贝尔，穿上看看吧！”

“不，不要……这、”

波尔克趴在他哥哥肩上，毫无恶意地说：“反正明天也要穿的。”

别惹长官不高兴——【主管】这么对他们说。重要的不是收礼物的人的心情吗？大家都这么想，当然谁也不会说出来。

贝尔托特捏着衣服的一角，他本就脸皮薄，要他穿这种衣服实在是……

“摸起来是上等布料呢。”

“皮克！你愿意跟我换吗？”

“嗯——还是不啦，对不起贝尔。”卷头发的姑娘趴在被子上晃着腿，抱歉地吐了吐舌头。

“穿上看看嘛——”

也许是确实太无聊了，几个男生起着哄要他试穿给大家看看，贝尔托特向莱纳投去求助的眼神，结果发现对方也一脸的兴致勃勃。

“我、我就只穿一小会儿……”

贝尔托特小声地说，低头钻进那条黑白相间的裙子里，差点被带子给缠住。

“噗，还蛮可爱的……不过真不适合你。”

“嘘！波尔克……”

买下这件裙子的人可能是参考了他们的平均身高，因此对贝尔托特来说偏短了些，一多半的小腿从卷褶的裙边下露了出来。这是条蓬松的女仆裙，它的卖点大概在于后背——开口从后颈一直拉到臀部上方，用黑白两色的带子交叉系着，中间大约有一掌宽的间隙。

贝尔托特抠着点缀的小蝴蝶结，一点也开心不起来，这是他收过的最糟的礼物了。

好在他们没叫他转个圈跳个舞什么的，贝尔托特松了口气。明天也得这么穿，他甚至开始盘算去主管的房间里捣捣乱，【长官】再怎么闲也不会跑到禁闭室去溜达吧？

“拜托了，什么事都不要发生……”

可惜时常是“怕什么来什么”，甚至祸不单行。

艾伦·耶格尔今天回来得很早，贝尔托特才刚打扫完三分之二的走廊，就听见“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声，很快，那个让他避之不及的身影便出现在眼前——看来【长官】还带了朋友回来。

贝尔托特收起抹布，默默站在墙边，等那两人走过去之后再继续工作。

实在是太不走运了。贝尔托特在心里哀叹一声，他比同龄人都长得快，穿上这身恶趣味的裙子后更是惹眼。

两双军靴齐齐停在眼前。

也许艾伦·耶格尔是想“检验”一下他的成果，贝尔托特感受到对方绕在自己身上的视线，忍不住在内心嘀咕着。——你的品味真糟糕。

“转一圈。”

贝尔托特垂着头，听话地转了一圈，他的动作一点都不可爱，像个发条失灵的木偶。

“这件是你选的吧，阿尔敏？”

“嗯哼。还不错吧？”

——你们这些魔鬼。贝尔托特小小地咬了下嘴唇，把怒意藏在冷漠的眼神之下。

“为什么里面还穿了衣服？”

“啊？对不起，大人，您说什么？”

金发男人撞了撞友人，话音里是掩不住的笑意：“都叫你别用那种声音说话了，真吓人。”

他走到贝尔托特跟前，露出个温柔的笑，说道：“我记得你，每次都躲着我的孩子。”

“那、那是……我没有……”

贝尔托特有点犯怵，这个人未免太敏锐了。

“阿尔敏，你才是吓人的那个吧。”艾伦歪着头看着他们，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑意。

阿尔敏·阿尔雷特好像有些惊讶，转过头来对贝尔托特说：“说不定是有什么误会，对不对？”

“嗯……嗯。”

贝尔托特闷闷地答应了，但还是本能地想退缩。明明只有这个男人会对他们报以微笑，为什么他会害怕呢？

“喂，你叫什么？”

“贝尔托特……对吧？”

男孩目瞪口呆地点点头，心脏提到了嗓子眼，那双毫无阴霾的碧蓝双眼在他看来过于耀眼了。

耶格尔长官看向同伴的眼神变得有些微妙，但那股异样也只是一闪而过。

“你还挺中意他的？”

阿尔敏眨了眨眼，蓝色汪洋里卷起一道无辜的烟波。

“你在说什么啊？”

贝尔托特搞不懂弥漫在那两人之间的氛围是什么，他只能努力低下头，试图抹灭自己的存在感。

“贝尔托特，是吧？”

“是的，大人。”

“把衣服脱掉——我是说里面那件。”

“艾伦——”

贝尔托特茫然地看着自己的身体，又抬头看看他的主人，接着背反手去解腰后的带子。

面前传来可怕的威压，他甚至不敢背过身去。贝尔托特小心把裙子退到肩膀下，艰难地脱下内里的短衬，扔在脚边，再把裙子提起来。没有人帮忙也看不见身后，绳带被系得乱七八糟，长裙松松垮垮地挂在身上。

宛如被当头浇下一桶滚水，贝尔托特觉得自己的脚尖都要烧起来了。艾伦好像很满意的样子，虽然他脸上根本看不到多少喜悦。

“以后里面不能穿衣服，明白了吗？”

“……我明白了，大人。”

男人点点头，说：“跟我走。”

他说完便转身上了楼，贝尔托特步伐僵硬地跟在后面，走了几步他停下来——另一位长官帮他捡起了衣服。

“阿尔雷特大人、”

对方没让他继续说下去，只是摸着他的头，示意他跟上去。

贝尔托特还是第一次去艾伦的卧室，他突然想起每次玛律塞尔回来后都会难受一两天，胸腔里咚咚地敲起了鼓。

艾伦·耶格尔很自然地把外套脱下来递给阿尔雷特，伸出手指点了点房间的中央，贝尔托特按照指示走了过去。

“把裙子提起来。”

贝尔托特下意识地看向房间里的另一个人，这个小动作自然逃不过艾伦的眼睛。

“别看他。”

“呃！对，对不起……”他手忙脚乱地抓起长长的裙摆，蓬松的下摆有好几层，贝尔托特花了好大功夫才把它们拢在手里。

他的身体已经有了抽条的迹象，但也因此显得有些瘦削。艾伦略微用力拍了下他的腿弯，男孩吓得差点跌坐在地上。

粗糙的掌心抚过男孩尚未定型的身体，偏深色的肌肤在男人的擒握下微然颤抖，那双手贴着大腿内侧一路往上，像是傲慢的领主巡视他的领地。

修长的手指拉下贝尔托特白色的棉短裤，他猛地闭紧双眼，泪意涌了上来。

稚嫩的雏儿垂在腿间，被人肆意拨弄着，他屏着气，手指绞在胸前，陷入深黑的布料里。

“啊——！”

男孩叫了出来，无意识地松开了紧攥的拳头，白纱和黑裙摆一下子从手中溜走了，把男人罩在下面。

艾伦毫无预兆地含住了他的下体，有力的双手揉捏着两团挺翘的软肉，贝尔托特被他压得几乎站不稳。

“啊、唔……耶格尔大人……对不起、”他慌张地想去抓那裙摆，快要急哭了，却手抖得厉害，身下的野兽像是受到了刺激，更加凶猛地肆虐起来，贝尔托特被他顶得踮起脚，双手隔着布料撑在男人肩上。

“啊、啊— 不 不要……”

唇舌不依不饶地纠缠着，柔软的私穴在亵玩下张开了口，一下一下的往外吐着耻液，前所未有的快感毒蛇一般缠着他，贝尔托特难耐地弓起身子，喉咙里溢出小兽的呜咽。

“饶、啊、饶了……我吧……啊~嗯啊、呜、”

下面一团湿热，贝尔托特觉得脸颊麻麻的，视线也模糊起来，恍如缺氧般的快感冲上头顶，他晕乎乎地抬起头，便看到靠在窗边的金发男人。男人跷腿坐在书桌上，嘴里咬着艾伦的烟斗。外面的光太亮了，贝尔托特看不清对方的脸，但他知道对方一直在看着他。

艾伦的头埋在他细长的腿间，内裤滑了下去，依旧箍在膝盖上面，贝尔托特只能竭力分开腿，接受他的所有者的拥抱。

敏感的大腿内侧能感觉到发丝的拂动，男人的鼻梁顶着他的耻部，坚硬的骨节在肉穴里翻搅……

贝尔托特被舔弄得舒服，本能地想从这可怕的快感中逃走，他快要变成一滩泥水，一具被剥得彻底的白骨。

“救我……不……”

欲流的狂潮戛然而止，仿佛从断崖上跃下，余韵却随着体内的脉动复苏过来。这不是他的初精，身体所感受到的却是从未有过的陌生和麻木。

男人站起来，随手拨弄一把自己乱糟糟的长发，舌尖舔过嘴唇的样子像极一头餍足的恶狼。

“……怎么不说话？”

贝尔托特颤抖着抿着嘴，胸口剧烈起伏着，他一边吸鼻子一边穿上内裤，身后的裙边不识相地夹在了裤缝里，艾伦“好心”地帮他整理好衣服，还擦了擦唇边的水迹。

“怎么不说话？”

他又问了一遍，这次是对另一个人。

阿尔雷特把烟斗摘下来——他并没有点燃它，只是叼在嘴里，男人耸了耸肩，贝尔托特依然看不清他的神情。

诡异的沉寂只持续了一会儿，艾伦便挥手让贝尔托特回去了，走之前让他别忘记之前的话，贝尔托特想大概是衣服的事。他木木地退了出去，连招呼都忘了打。

贝尔托特在门口呆站了一会儿，想起自己应该去主管那里报告，他现在也是被“使用”过的人了。

门后突然传来一连串响动，像是什么东西摔到了地上，接着又是几声闷响。

他蓦地心慌起来，迈出还在发软的双腿，逃也似的离开了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 有了这个脑洞之后去看了O的故事，感觉更加奇怪了（？  
> 感谢羽女士的推荐（合掌）
> 
> 虽然一开始是全部伦左，之后渐渐地加了更多人进来，真是非常抱歉。（没有在反省）


End file.
